


Romance Ain't Dead

by PanthaPrincess



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanthaPrincess/pseuds/PanthaPrincess
Summary: Anon Asked: If you feel like still writing requests then perhaps something with Rick prematurely ejaculating during his and Morty's first time because he’s desperate and so turned on?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Romance Ain't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic request from [my Tumblr](https://panthaprincess.tumblr.com/). I'm not currently taking any new requests but watch this space! If you enjoy my writing please let me know if you'd be interested in me opening my requests again. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Morty had pictured this moment so many time, in so many different ways, but surprisingly, this hadn’t been one of them. Rick would have accused him of being a pathetic romantic if he knew about all the times he’d sat staring out of the window in lectures, fantasizing about Rick flying in and sweeping him off his feet, whisking him off to some posh hotel. Or maybe laying him down in the soft lush grass of an alien meadow. Or just his bed back at home. He’d even take the couch at a push! So no, the cluttered back seat of Rick’s ship had never been the setting of one of his sordid fantasies.

The glass dome which protected them for the crushing vacuum of space had already begun to fog up. Although currently, it was only protecting them from was his college dorm parking lot at 2 am.

This had all been a long time coming. Ever since Morty turned 18 there had been a distinct shift in the way Rick acted towards him. He was still a dick, there was no changing that. But flirtatious banter had blossomed out of his sarcastic ribbing. Acts of mindless violence against him had merged into subtle and prolonged touches.

The tension had built and built until finally, it had come to a head in the least romantic way possible. An argument about Morty wasting his time with college had culminated in Rick finally snapping, grabbing the back of his head and smashing their lips together in a crushing kiss.

Morty had yelped in surprise as their teeth clashed together causing Rick to pull back and study his face, an ounce of panic in his eyes.

“Wh-what? Did I read this wrong? I can get the memory gun…” He began, but Morty had cut him off with another bruising kiss.

“Shut up, you old bastard,” he laughed.

And that was how Morty had found himself in the back seat of the ship, stripped to the waist and straddling Rick’s lap.

They were barely kissing anymore. All they could manage was to pant into each other’s mouths, occasionally flicking out their tongues to tease one another, while their hands went wild.

Rick had slid his hands down the back of Morty’s unbuttoned jeans and was firmly kneading his ass. Morty, meanwhile, had begun exploring the lean yet defined torso in front of him.

He moved to Rick’s nipples and start to toy with them gentle, moving his mouth down the suck on the old man’s neck.

Rick’s breath hitched and he let out a broken moan.

“Fuck! Morty, you wicked mother fuck-Ahhhhmmmm…” He trailed off into a series of whimpers and gasps as Morty began to roll his hips, grinding their cocks together through the layers of clothing.

Rick’s incoherent babble continues as Morty moved his head up to whisper in his ear.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. To have you at my mercy. I’ve dreamed about this moment. About you laying me down and having your way with me. About me tying you up and riding that cock until you scream.”

Rick’s breathing was ragged at this point. Every exhale ended in a little squeak of pleasure. Every rock of Morty’s hips was met with a frantic upward thrust from the desperate man below him.

Morty knew he was good with words, he’d developed that skill very quickly through his many college trists, but if he didn’t know any better, he was pretty sure Rick was about to-

“AHHHuuuuooooooooohahaHAAHEHEeeheeOOooooohfuckyesssssss!”

Morty sat back on Rick’s knees to take in the spaced-out expression, the lolling tongue, the slightly crossed eyes.

“Did you just cum?!” He demanded.

Rick dropped his head back onto the headrest.

“No Morty, I had a stroke. What do you think?” He deadpanned.

“Well, I thought at the very least _I’d_ get a stroke before you did!” Morty huffed, swinging off Rick’s lap and plonking down into the seat next to him.

“Hmm…” Rick mumbled before a loud snore echoed around the ship.

“Typical!” Morty huffed, before scrambling back into the front seat to find his shirt.

Morty tried not to let himself be upset. It was his own fault really. He’d built this moment up in his head so much. Of course Rick wouldn’t be interested in some romantic lovemaking. He was a “Wam Bam Thank You Ma'am” type.

Morty thrust open the car door and was just dumping his bags out when Rick grabbed his shoulder.

“What is this? A pump and dump? Aren’t you going to invite me up? I expected more from you!” Rick said with mock affront.

“Y-y-y-you just came and fell sleep!” Morty spluttered.

“Cause you’re a wildcat baby! I did not have you down as someone who could make me blow in less than 5 minutes!” Rick sounded like he always did, like this was all some joke at Morty’s expense. But Morty could see a kindness in his eyes the flared up now and then which reassured him.

“Oh really, nothing to do with the fact you were overwhelmed with emotions? You were shocked at the depths of your feeling for me?” Morty shot back with a wink and a slightly nervous laugh.

“Hmmm, no. I think you’re reading too much into it kid. However, I do need to savage my good name. Rick Sanchez’s stamina is legendary, I’ll have you know!” He said with a wink of his own. “So, you gonna invite me up or what?”

Morty smiled, a blush creeping into his cheeks. So what if this wasn’t like his fantasies, this was better… because it was real.

“Yeah, alright then,” he said.

“Good, cause imma ruin that tight little ass,” Rick said, launching himself into the front and out of the car door.

Morty smiled and shook his head, holding back an exasperated sigh. Who said romance was dead?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All feedback is appreciated, comments and tumblr messages welcome :)


End file.
